Lumpy a.k.a Dumbo part 11 - Pyramid of Fourteen Princess "It's Not Just Make Believe"
Cast *Dumbo - Lumpy (Winnie the Pooh Series) *Timothy Q. Mouse - Stuart Little and Snowbell *Elephant 1 - Phoebe (Magic School Bus) (Magic School Bus) *Elephant 2 - Fern (Charlotte's Web) *Elephant 3 - Alice (Alice In Wonderland) *Elephant 4 - Kim (Kim Possible) *Elephant 5 - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Elephant 6 - Cinderella *Elephant 7 - June (Little Einsteins) *Elephant 8 - Wonder Red (Super Why) *Elephant 9 - Snow White (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Elephant 10 - Princess Jasmine (Aladdin) *Elephant 11 - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver & Company) *Elephant 12 - Wendy Darling (Peter Pan) *Elephant 13 - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) *Elephant 14 - Penny (Bolt) *Audience Scream - Penguins (The Three Caballeros) Transcript *The Great Fondoo: Ladies and gentlemen, we will now present for your entertainment, the most stupendous, magnificent, super-colossal spectical. On this tiny, little, insignificant ball, we will construct for you a pyramid, not of wood, not of stone-- *Fern: The way he speaks, you would think he's about to do it. *Kim Possible: The stuffed shirt! *The Great Fondoo: ...pyramid of ponderous, pulsating, pulchritudinous pachyderms! I give you the females. (Fanfare, Then The Music 'It's Not Just Make Believe' Begins Playing, as Phoebe, Fern, Alice, Kim Possible, Princess Eilonwy, Cinderella, June, Wonder Red, Snow White, Princess Jasmine, Jenny Foxworth, Wendy Darling, Ariel, and Penny change into their bikinis, bathing suits, and swimsuits with Phoebe putting on her rubber ring, armbands, noseplug, and swimcap. Kim Possible goes on the Ball, and asks for Alice's Help) *Kim Possible: Aren't we a bit clumsy? (gets Alice's help) *Fern: Losing a little weight, eh, Alice? *Alice: You're so beautiful and stronger than I thought, dearie. *Kim Possible: Quiet up there! Attend to your work, girls. *Princess Eilonwy: Yes, girls. Ready to go high? *Cinderella: Ready. *June: Up we go. *Wonder Red: Steady as we go. *Alice: Oh, my goodness! *Kim Possible: Take your foot out of my eye. Clumsy ox. *Snow White: Whoops! Sorry. (The Girls Nearly Fall Down) *Princess Jasmine: Ohh! Steady, girls. *Jenny Foxworth: Okay, I'm not going to like it this way. *Wendy Darling: But we're trying not to fall. *Ariel: And be careful. *Penny: Oh, mercy! It's so hard then, isn't it? *Phoebe: Yes, it is. (slips off) Oh no! (nearly falls down until Jessie grabs and puts Rosie on the top) *Penny: I've got you, Phoebe. *Phoebe: Thanks, Phoebe. (climbs on top of the girls and sits on top of the other females) *Penny: You're welcome, Rosie. *Stuart Little: Boy, that was a close one. *Snowbell: They could have almost fall. *Stuart Little: They're almost ready now, Lumpy. Don't forget to wave that flag. (Lumpy waves the flag) *Snowbell: Okay, okay, don't wave it nomore. We saw you. *Stuart Little: Now, look. All you gotta do is run out, see? Jump on the springboard. *Lumpy: Right. *Stuart Little: Alright! Now show us just how you'll be able to do it. (Lumpy starts to run, but trips, and falls over onto the floor, only to surprise Stuart Little and Snowbell) *Stuart Little: That's it. At a boy. That's the stuff. Come on. *Snowbell: You can do it! *Stuart Little: Ohhhhhhh, Lumpy! (astonished) Oh, those ears! (worried) We'd better do something, quick. (Fanfare) *The Great Fondoo: Ladies and gentlemen, you have now see the impossible accomplished in front of your faces. 7 jungle giants each one weighing... *Kim Possible: That windbag! Why doesn't he come to the point? *The Great Fondoo: And now, I present the world's smallest little heffalump who will spring from this springboard in one spring to the top of this pyramid, waving his little flag for a grand climax. *Phoebe: I have a bad feeling about this. *The Great Fondoo: Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lumpy! (Fanfare) (Crowd Laughing) *Lumpy: Aw, shut up and stop laughing at me. Uh, guys. I'm afraid to do this. *Stuart Little: Come on! Get goin'! What's the matter with you?! Lumpy, it's your cue! You're on, Lumpy! Get going, will you?! *Lumpy: Okay, I'm going, I'm going! (Stuart Little and Snowbell nods and watches Lumpy, who starts to run faster, but trips over, and falls over the springboard, before he hits the ball, that wobbles, and sends all the girls falling down, and landing right on Kim Possible, who can't keep her balance, and rushes forward) *Stuart Little: Lumpy, stop! You'll fall and hurt yourself! (the Crowd screams) *Piella Bakewell: Oof! (trumpets forward) *Lumpy: Uh-oh. *The Great Fondoo: Everyone! *Stuart: Look out! It's going to fall! *Snowbell: Take cover! (the crowd scream as muffled trumpeting sounds are with a Loud Trumpet blowing) *Kim Possible: Out of my way, assassin! (the girls keep crashing until they break the tent after the crowd leaves. The tent falls down and breaks apart and causes the people to leave) *Stuart Little: (in Adult Copper's voice) Oh, no! No! (Lumpy waves his flag in dissapointment) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:Dumbo Parts Category:Transcripts